


Not An Ordinary Friendship

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall don’t have an ordinary friendship like the rest of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Ordinary Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you like it!

Zayn sat relaxed against the couch as the interview with the UK X Factor backstage hosts took place. They were in a bus of some sort and to him it felt like an odd place to hold a simple three minute interview. Merely shrugging off the oddity of it, he brought his mind back to the interview as it began. As the hosts began to question on and on about various things it wasn’t long before Zayn found himself getting bored. Mulling it over in his head, he looked around before with practiced ease slid his arm around Niall. Finding that Niall was leaning on his hand, Zayn moved his own to lightly run his fingers down Nialls.

As he did he could feel Niall grow tense and jerk his hand away as he pretended to laugh but as soon as he leaned back, Zayn was at it again. Grinning he could tell Niall was getting slightly turned on and as the interview wrapped he watched the Irish lad eagerly hop to his feet. As the rest got to theirs and began slipping from the bus, Zayn followed.

As they were finished for the day, already having rehearsed and not needing to be back for a few hours they all agreed to meet back at the studio. As they waited for the cars to show up that would take them to where they desired, Zayn smirked as he felt Niall lean in and ask, “Do you mind if I come hang at your flat with you?” Turning his head he grinned and spoke, “Of course not Ni.” As Zayn’s car pulled up, he opened the door and climbed in with Niall sliding in after him.

It wasn’t unusual for one or two of the lads to head back to another’s flats and just hang out but with Niall and him it wasn’t just sitting on the couch playing video games. As the car stopped in front of Zayn’s flat, he waited for Niall to scoot out before following suit. Stepping around the Irish lad, he unlocked his front door and strolled in, tossing his keys into the little bowl by the door. Turning he watched Niall flip the lock on the front door before strolling past Zayn heading towards the place where they did hang out.

Spinning he couldn’t help but follow and lean against his bedroom door as Niall stood there. Watching the blonde boy turn he smirked as Niall scolded, “Why did you have to turn me on in the middle of that interview Z? I had plans to go get some lunch but after that I couldn’t resist asking to come over.” Shrugging his shoulders Zayn stepped farther into the room and spoke, “Perhaps I missed your company especially since we haven’t had any one on one time for quite a few days Ni.” He watched as the younger lad took in his words before nodding his head in agreement and in only a few seconds Niall was before him crashing his lips onto Zayns.

Zayn hungrily returned the kiss, missing the feel of the Irish lad’s lips on his. As the kiss deepened into more of a passionate kiss, Zayn found himself tearing at Niall’s shirt until he heard it rip. He heard Niall give a bit of protest but was soon distracted as Zayn tugged off his shirt. As they moved towards the bed, Zayn clawed eagerly at Niall’s trousers and was relieved when he finally undid the button and ripped them down. As soon as he had accomplished that he felt his own being pushed down and the two stepped out and with a crash landed on the bed.  
Breaking the kiss, Zayn looked down at Niall and with a teasing smile he straddled the boy and slid off his briefs. Climbing off to remove his own, he straddled one of his best mates once again and reached towards the nightstand. Slipping out some lube and a condom he squirted the lube onto his fingers and inserted them into Niall’s canal. He could feel the tightness of his friend but soon Niall relaxed and started to curse as he felt the pleasure of Zayn’s fingers inside him. 

Slipping his fingers out, Zayn ripped open the condom and slid it on before positioning himself. With one eager thrust he felt himself slip into Niall and as he began to thrust he took his friends hard on in his hand. Pumping it as he rammed himself into his friend he heard as Niall screamed out in pleasure and thrust his hips forward to meet Zayn’s hand. With each intense thrust Zayn gave he could feel himself hitting the peak of his climax and with a shout he unloaded himself. Almost in the same second, Zayn felt Niall’s cum squirt out onto his hand and his chest.

Releasing his friend, he slid out and collapsed beside Niall. Noticing Niall’s face held only pure bliss, Zayn grinned and asked, “So would you rather have eaten lunch or just done that?” A few seconds passed as if Niall was thinking it over before speaking, he finally heard his friend reply, “This but I do plan on getting something to eat before returning to the studio.” Chuckling at his friends response, he rolled his eyes and spoke, “How about we relax for a half hour or so, get cleaned up then go get us some food?” Turning his head he saw Niall nod his head lazily and murmur, “Sounds like a wonderful plan.” Wrapping his arm around Niall, he relaxed as he noticed the Irish lad had fallen asleep.


End file.
